


Harry Flucht nach Vorn und zurück

by Laerche91



Series: Harry Potter Ideas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerche91/pseuds/Laerche91
Summary: Harry flieht und reist an einen unbekannten Ort, dort trifft er einen Fremden und merkt wie er sich mit diesen immer mehr verbindet, doch hat er Glück verdient.





	Harry Flucht nach Vorn und zurück

**Author's Note:**

> Vielleicht schreibe ich diese noch weiter, doch zunächst bleibt sie auf diesen Stand.  
> Wem es gefällt, kann sich die Ideen rausnehmen.   
> Die Geschichte gehört allen...außer Arc, er gehört mir. 
> 
> Viel Spaß

Er lief und lief, und lief einfach weiter, bis seine Beine kaum mehr die Kraft hatten sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Sie schmerzten, und brannten, doch hielt es ihn nicht davon ab weiter zu laufen und immer weiter. Tief im Wald und dabei vor Bäumen verborgen, verschwindend in der tiefen Dunkelheit lief er weiter.  
Spürte kaum die Kälte der kalten Jahreszeit, und auch nicht wie die diese ihn in seiner dünnen Kleidung angriff. Keuchend sein Atem, und Schweiß tropfend von der Stirn hielt ihn die Schwäche nicht auf. Vor ihm hörte er einen Fluss und das Plätschern des Wasser, so musste er sich doch einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe gönnen als er vor dem Reißen des Flusses zum Stehen kam. Sein Blick wanderte von links nach rechts, doch nirgends gab es eine Stelle um durch den Fluss zu kommen ohne von den Strömungen fort gerissen zu werden. Hinter ihm erklangen weit in der Ferne Rufe nach Ihm und das Rascheln des Waldes verriet, dass sie näher kamen. Was sollte er bloß tun, und was konnte er machen. Tränen der Verzweiflung flossen wie der Fluss in seinem Bett, seine Wangen hinunter. Er konnte und wollte nicht zurück, doch was blieb ihm. Ohne Kraft noch in den Beinen, würde er im Fluss fortgerissen werden. Seine Augen konnten auch nur erahnen, was am Ende des Flusses auf ihm warten würde. 

Wenn es ein Wasserfall wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich sterben, und auch wenn es im Ozean münden würde. Doch wenn er gefunden werden würde, was erwartete ihn dann. Eine Strafe für seine Flucht, und für viele kommt dies auch einen Verrat gleich. Die Stimmen kamen näher und seine Gedanken rasten, und so schien ihn, dass die endlose Weite des Todes angenehmer wäre als Alles andere. Mit letzter Kraft schritt er Richtung Fluss und wurde als er eintrat hinfort gerissen in die Weite dessen was da kommen mag. Das Wasser peitschte um ihn, und es raubte ihm den Atem als er die Kälte und den Druck dieses Gewässers spürte. Er versuchte zu erahnen wo die Oberfläche war, als er von den Strömungen hinab gerissen wurde. Wasser flutete seine Lunge, und Schwarze Flecken erschienen vor seinen weit geöffneten Augen. Es war nichts mehr da, und nicht nur Dunkelheit auch Stille breitete sich vor ihm aus. So wurde es alles Schwarz. Spürte nicht, als etwas ihn fortzuziehen schien und er verschwand aus dem Fluss. 

Fetzen drangen an seine Ohren, und er spürte wie sich Wärme in seinem Körper auszubreiten schien. Doch reichte es kaum um seinen kalten Körper wieder aufzuheizen, stattdessen zitterte er mehr und konnte nur Stöhnen wegen der Schmerzen in seinem Körper. Eine Stimme erklang nahe an seinem Ohr, und eine Hand griff sein Kinn, um seinen Mund zu öffnen. Die Stimme flüsterte, und bat zu schlucken, als eine Flüssigkeit seinen Mund füllte. Doch er hatte keine Kraft in seinem Körper und war dankbar, dass die Hände ihn animierten zu schlucken. Was es auch war, verursachte es eine glühende Hitze, seine Kehle hinab fließend und ihn auch versuchend von Innen zu Wärme. Sein Körper war aber so unterkühlt, dass selbst dies nicht half. Und er driftete wieder ab in Dunkelheit, doch kurz zuvor merkte er einen Körper und Haut an sich. Dieses Gefühl nehmend und genießend, trieb die Wärme endlich in seinen Körper. Nach Stunden schien sein Bewusstsein wieder in ihn zu kriechen. Langsam nahm er alles wieder war, eine Decke über seinen Körper und unter ihm ein Bett. Das Knistern von Holz, wenn es verbrennt und der Geruch von Behaglichkeit. Seufzend vergrub er sich mehr in den Kissen, und spürte so in seinem Rücken etwas hartes, glattes und heißes. Da war auch noch etwas, was sich um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn an das in seinen Rücken drückte. 

Auf seiner Haut bildete sich Gänsehaut und ein Prickeln, als er in seinen Nacken einen Luftzug spürte. Ein warmer Luftzug. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen, und war einen Moment geblendet von Licht, als er sich schnell wieder schloss und dann noch einmal vorsichtig öffnete. Es brauchte ein Moment bis sie sich an das Licht gewöhnten und er erkannte, in der typischen Unschärfe ohne Brille. Doch vor ihm auf einen Nachttisch aus dunklen Ebenholz erkannte er die Konturen der Brille und streckte seinen Arm, um sich aufzusetzen. Das warme Etwas um seine Hüfte zog zunächst stärker an ihn, doch es ließ dann locker und verschwand. Wie er auch seufzend feststellen musste, die Wärme am Rücken. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Er war ein einem gemütlichen Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Bett aus Ebenholz, und einen Blauen Bettbezug. Dem Bett Gegenüber stand ein Kamin, in der die letzte Glut verschwand, und daneben jeweils Türen aus dem selben Holz. Zu dem dunklen Holz, waren die Wände und Akzente mit hellen Farben bestückt, so wirkte es gemütlich. Kissen, Decken, Klamotten ordentlich auf einen Stuhl gestapelt, der direkt unter dem Fenster neben dem Nachtschränkchen und diesem neben Bett stehend. Das Bett stand anscheinend genau zentriert im Raum und war von Fenstern auf Beiden Seiten umrahmt, in das die Sonne schien. Sein Blick ging nun auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wo eine Kommode an der anderen Wand stand und die zweite Tür neben dem Schrank offen den Blick ins Bad gab. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn zusammen zucken, und er blickte auf die andere Bettseite. Dort unter der Decke lugten dunkle Haare hervor. 

Ein Mensch, schlich sich in seine Gedanken und er setzte sich in Schneidersitz auf. Dabei bemerkend, das er außer Boxer nichts trug. Peinlich errötend, wurde ihm bewusst das er wohl fast nackt mit jemand anderem im Bett geschlafen hatte. Doch diesen Gedanken schnell vertreibend schaute er wieder auf den Haarschopf, es waren schwarze Haare und darunter ließ sich nicht erahnend, wer das das wohl seien mag. Er streckte seine Hand aus und wollte die Haare berühren, doch eine Bewegung seines Bettgefährten ließ ihn kurz inne halten bevor er die Hand sanft durch die Strähnen gleiten ließ. Es war ganz weich und zart, angenehm auf seinen Fingerspitzen und ließ ihn erschaudern. Etwas Mut zu redend bewegte er seine Finger zum Deckenende, und zog dieses sanft ein Stück nach unten und enthüllte das Gesicht des Menschen. Die Person die neben ihm lag, hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht, und so konnte man die Züge gut erkennen. Eine hohe Stirn, und schwarze Augenbrauen, mit einer kleinen länglichen Narbe von der unteren rechten Augenbraue hinab auf die Wange, geschlossene Augen mit dunklen Wimpern, eine gerade Nase und hohe Wangenknochen, schmale Lippen wobei die obere etwas fülliger war und einen Bart um den Mund herum vervollständigten den offensichtlich männlichen Gefährten. 

Seine Züge wirkten sehr aristokratisch, doch durch die Narbe und den Bart konnte man sagen, dass die fast harten Züge weicher wurden. Einige Falten um Augen und Mundbereich ließen ihn auf zirka Mitte 30 schätzen, aber er konnte auch älter oder jünger sein. Ihm kamen die Züge leicht bekannt vor, aber nicht auffällig erst auf den zweiten oder dritten Blick. Wer war das?, fragte er sich und wo war er? Das Schlafzimmer ließ nicht vermuten wo das Haus oder die Wohnung lag. Also musste er aufstehen, und auch das Bad einmal benutzen. Er drehte sich um und setzte seine Füße auf den Boden. Dann erhob er sich, doch sank direkt wieder zurück. Seine Beine schienen noch etwas schwach zu sein, also machte er es noch mal und stand dann endlich auf den Füßen. Diese vergruben sich in den weichen dunkelblauen Teppich auf den Boden, der rund um das Bett auf diesen lag. Sonst gab es wohl dunklen Parkett. Grübelnd trat er ans Fenster, worunter der Stuhl stand und schaute hinaus. Und er erblickte weiße Hügel soweit das Auge reichte, es war nicht viel zu erkennen außer weiße schneebedeckte Hügel. Ab und An konnte man unter der weißen Schicht blattlose Laubbäume oder Tannen vermuten, doch war es nicht gut zu erkennen. Er versuchte etwas von den Seiten neben Gebäude, in dem er sich befand zu erahnen, doch war dies nicht möglich. Also schlich er auf die andere Seite des Bettes, immer auf den Blick den männlichen Bestandteils. Doch leider erkannte er dort nicht viel mehr. Die Fenster gingen anscheinend zur Landschaft raus. 

Überlegend viel sein Blick auf das Bad, denn vielleicht konnte man von dort mehr entdecken. Er ging also ins Bad, und schloss auch leise die Tür. Die Fließen auf den Boden waren weiß, doch die an den wänden in einem hellen blau Ton, wogegen die Badewanne, die Toilette und das Waschbecken in einem weißen Ton wieder waren. Links neben der Türe war das Waschbecken, daneben stand ein schmales offenes Holzregal in dunklem Holz mit Handtüchern und Utensilien fürs Bad und daneben die Toilette. Die Badewanne stand daneben. Und gegenüber des Waschbecken war das Fenster, gerade so breit, dass man von Außen nur dieses zu Sehen bekam. Zunächst schaute er aber aus dem Fenster, und sah nach unten auf weißen Schnee, doch in einiger Entfernung, gute 20 Meter, befand sich ein Zaun der aus dem Schnee ragte und dahinter eine hohe Hecke, wieder von Schnee bedeckt. Über den Zaun, und der Hecke konnte man aber das Dach eines anderen Hauses entdecken. Also war er nicht weit ab von Zivilisation. 

Nun musste er nur noch klären, wer sein Retter war. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und betrachtete sich selbst, blass und mit roten Wangen, sowie seiner Brille und Augenringen sah er nicht gerade fit aus. Seine Schwarzen wuscheligen Haare machten ihn in diesem Moment nur noch blasser. Er hatte ein schmales Gesicht, hohe Wangenknochen, und eine Stupsnase und war allgemein eher zierlich, von Gesicht aber auch seiner Statur. Inzwischen wusste er das dies nicht nur von der Behandlung seiner Verwandten kam, sondern auch von seinen Eltern, besser seiner Mutter, den auch diese war eher zierlich gewesen. Am auffälligsten waren seine grünen Augen, die er auch von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte und dazu noch die Narbe auf seiner Strähne, die wie ein Blitz aussah. Doch dieser Blitz hatte ihn nur schlechtes gebracht, so versteckte er diese unter langen Ponysträhnen, auch wenn dafür die Haare immer nervig ins Gesicht fielen. Schnell machte er sich frisch, und betrat dann wieder das Schlafzimmer. Der Mann schlief noch, und hatte sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt. Wusste der Mann wer er war, und was wichtiger war, hatte es für diesen eine Bedeutung. Denn er wollte nicht zurück und wenn dies passieren sollte, müsste direkt wieder abhauen, am besten tat er es direkt. Nicht bemerkend war er inzwischen näher getreten und stand nun direkt neben den Schlafenden. Er blickte auf diesen hinab und fasst den Entschluss, er musste fort. Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen als die Hand des Mannes seine griff und ihn auf sich zog. So lag er nun auf diesen, nur mit der Decke zwischen sich. Quietschend und Kreischend versuchte er runter zu kommen, doch der Mann hatte einen festen griff und hielt ihn an beiden Seite der Hüfte fest. Hinunter blickend, schauten ihn dunkelgraue Augen fragend an. Die Hände waren warm und der Griff unglaublich stark. „Lassen sie mich los....loslassen!“, brüllte er. „Nein, du hast mich geweckt indem du mich so angestarrt hast...Jetzt leben mit der Konsequenz.“,machte ihm die Stimme klar und jagte zugleich dutzende Schauer über seinen Rücken, was für eine Stimme dieser hatte, tief und vollkommen klar in der Aussage. Er zappelte weiter, und versuchte hinunter zu kommen, doch der Mann packte ihn und drehte sie mit einer Bewegung. So lag er nun und unter ihm. Erschreckt blickte er hoch, und neben dem sehr ansprechenden Gesicht wies dieser auch einen muskulösen Körper auf, mit feinen schwarzen Härchen auf der hellen Haut. „Was...“, quietschte er. „Beruhige dich...dann lass ich dich auch los!“, brummte der Mann. Er versuchte ein und auszuatmen, dabei nicht auf den Mann blickend, denn dieser war ausgesprochen attraktiv in seinen Augen. Nach einigen Momenten klappte es und die Hände ließen ihn los, wie auch das Gewicht des anderen Körpers verschwand. So lag er auf dem Bett, während der andere sich neben ihm setzte. Auch er setzte sich auf und so saßen die beiden sich Gegenüber. „Also...“, machte er den Anfang, „...wer sind sie, wo bin ich hier? Was wollen sie? Und sowieso, wieso schliefen wir in einem Bett?“, sprudelte es aus ihn. Der Mann schmunzelte und blickte einen Moment noch zu ihm. Das Schmunzeln dagegen machte ihn verrückt und er schmollte etwas. Dieser erhob seine Stimme: „Schau nicht so Kleiner, also beginnen wir mein Name ist Arc Grey, und ich wohne hier in Kanada...“ Dabei wurde er unterbrochen, durch einen erschrockenen Schrei von den etwas Kleineren. „Was! Kanada, wie komm ich den hier her?“, und dieser keuchte und schrie. „Das ist eine gute Frage, Kleiner. Du warst auf einmal im Teich hinter meinem Haus aufgetaucht...und ich hörte nur deinen Schrei.“, erklärte dieser. „Kanada...echt in Kanada, kein Scherz?“, fragte der grünäugige nochmal nach. Als er das Kopf schütteln von Arc beobachtete, freute er sich zugleich war aber auch erschrocken, denn wie kam er vom Fluss in Schottland in einen Teich nach Kanada. Arc beobachtete dies besorgt, als der junge Mann vor sich und als diesen konnte er ihn schon bezeichnen, zwischen einen freudigen Ausdruck und Schrecken im Gesicht wechselte. „Naja, um weiter zu machen. Ich habe dich dann versorgt, also warm gehalten und geheilt.“, machte er weiter. „Geheilt, nicht verarztet...sind sie ein Zauberer?“, fragte der Junge gerade heraus und schaute aber auch wieder mit Schrecken auf ihn. Ihm, also Arc, blieb nichts außer Nicken. „Wissen sie wer ich bin?“, kam die Frage hinter her. Jetzt konnte man sehen, wie der Junge fahrig seine Strähnen vom Pony hin und her schob und nervös hin und her schaute. Seufzend, weil er dieser Frage erwartet hatte versucht er beruhigend zu den Jungen zu schauen. „Wir leben hier nicht hinter dem Mond, und bin nicht mehr jung. Also ja, ich weiß das du Harry Potter bist und kenne auch deine Geschichte....was mich nicht der Lösung näher bringt. Aber wenn ich eine Vermutung auf stellen darf, du bist jetzt 15, oder 16? Hast deine Eltern als Kind verloren, und kamst nicht unbedingt in ein gutes Haus oder ? Habe die alten Narben auf deinem Körper gesehen, oder dein Untergewicht?...“, kurz schaute er zu den erbleichten Jungen, „...Du wirst von einer Gesellschaft an dummen, egoistischen Leuten, die selbst nicht den Hintern hoch kriegen, auf ein Podium gestellt. Musstest viel schaffen, und erreichen! Allein das Trimagische Turnier letztes Jahr...und dann das mit den dunklen Lord, er ist wirklich aufgestanden, wenn man die letzten Ereignisse betrachtet. Und jetzt bist du hier, bist du abgehauen?“, fragte er gerade aus. Harry, sowie er ja hieß, schreckte zusammen und fing an zu zittern. Dieser fremde Mann hatte alles richtig erkannt, und so wie er klang, könnte er ihn helfen. Leicht hoffnungsvoll und doch voller Sorge blickt er auf den größeren Mann. „klären wir das später, ich wäre für Frühstück?“, fragte Arc. Verwundert blickte er auf, und schaute dann auch verlegend zu seiner Kleidung. „Ja, gerne...aber was zum Anziehen?“, fragend schaute er auf. Lächelnd stand Arc auf und deutete auf den Stuhl hinter Harry. „Da ist was für dich...ich ziehe mich auch an! Und dann gehen wir runter?“, er wartete nicht auf die Antwort und ging zum Schrank. Ohne Harry zu beachten zog er die Boxer aus und zauberte diese weg. Harry schaute erschrocken zu den Mann, dieser stand nun nackt mit seiner Kehrseite zu dem jungen Mann. Er konnte nicht anders als diesen zu betrachten, groß, breitschultrig und Muskeln am ganzen Körper. 

Abgelenkt durch die Handlungen von Arc, dieser zog sich gerade neue Sachen an. Eine schwarze Hose, blaues Shirt, Socken und Unterwäsche natürlich. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um, und sah diesen immer noch auf den Bett sitzen, jetzt purpurrot. Schnell schnappte er sich die Sachen und wurde von Lachen des Mannes verfolgt als er ins Bad verschwand. Harry drückte sich mit den Rücken an die geschlossene Tür und atmete heftig. Was war das, er war es gewohnt von Männern sich angezogen zu fühlen. Er wusste das er schwul war, aber dieser Mann. Arc ging ihm unter die Haut. Die Sachen waren schnell übergezogen, eine blaue Hose und ein Pullover in dunkelgrün mit Kapuze ungefähr doppelt so groß und ihn bis auf die Oberschenkel hängen. Dazu noch warme Socken und auch frische Boxer, wieso passte sie so gut. Durchatmend ging er dann nach draußen und sah Arc wartend auf dem Bett. Dann zeigte er Harry das Haus, den Flur im ersten Stock, von dem noch ein Zimmer und ein Bad abging. Die Treppe nach unten, und dort ein großes Wohn- und Esszimmer mit einer offenen Küche und einen abgetrennten Gästeklo. Es gab noch eine Tür zum Keller nach unten, und im ersten Stock eine versteckte Trittleiter mit Klappe an der Decke. Alles war gemütlich mit dunklen Holz, hellen Parkett, helle Wände und vielen Stoffen, und Akzenten zum Großteil in Blau. „Schön, hast du es hier....“, bemerkte Harry. „Danke.“ Dann waren sie in der Küche und Arc holte alles aus dem Kühlschrank. Harry nahm es alles entgegen und legte es auf den Esstisch. Nachdem auch alles andere wie Brettchen und Messer, oder Tassen auf den Tisch war, setzten sie sich hin und begannen. „Du hast auch viele Muggeltechnik hier...“,fing Harry an. 

„Ja, ich finde die Sachen gut. Und der Ort hier ein Ort ohne Magie, viele Muggel. Da fiel es auf. Lebe auch zum Großteil so wie sie, und meine Tränke mache ich im Keller.“, sagte Arc. Die beiden sprachen über einiges bei dem Essen, über Belangloses hauptsächlich. Aber das Thema übers Harrys Flucht, den Grund hier in Kanada zu sein, oder was jetzt war sparten sie aus. Nach dem Frühstück setzten sie sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer. „Als war arbeitest du?“, fragte Harry und schaute sich um. Es standen keine Bilder oder sonstige Hinweise auf Familie im Haus. „Ich bin Autor, und schreibe Romane in der Nicht magischen Welt, für die magische bin ich Forscher...deswegen auch das Labor unten, ich erfinde neue Zauber oder Tränke.“, erklärte Arc. Eine Frage brannte Harry schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge. Er schaute zu dem großen Mann und überlegte, wie er diese unverfänglich stellen könnte. „Du bist noch Schüler, welche Klasse bist du jetzt?“, kam ihn Arc zuvor. „Sechste Klasse...“, murmelte Harry. Er wollte nicht über dieses Thema sprechen. Doch Arc ließ ihn dieses Mal nicht ausweichen, und sprach ihn drauf an. „Harry, ich habe dir bis her nichts getan und ich habe das auch nicht vor, aber wenn du nichts sprichst, kann ich dir nicht helfen, Ok?“ Das verstand er ja, aber er wollte nicht darin erinnert werden. Die letzten Monate waren so hart, und es war alles so schwer gewesen. 

Die Erwartungen. Die Gesichter von allen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand am Kinn und sein Kopf wurde so nach oben gedrückt, das er in Arcs Augen schaute. Dessen grauen Augen hatten einen besorgten Glanz angenommen und Harry verlor sich in dessen Augen. Arc ging es in diesen Moment genauso, er blickte in die grünen Seen und hatte den Faden fast verloren, bis er sich räusperte und abwandte. „Ich könnte auch Legglimens verwenden und du zeigst mir die Erinnerungen...ich bin darin recht gut, und du würdest nichts merken? Du könntest mich dann auch raus schmeißen, wenn es dir zu weit geht?“, bot Arc an. Kurz überwältigten Harry die Erinnerungen ans letzte Jahr, doch Arc hatte recht im rausschmeißen war er ganz gut. Also nickte er, und konnte dann beobachten wie Arc seinen Zauberstab aus einem kleinen Kästchen im Regal holte. Der Stab war schwarz, mit silbernen Mustern. Arc setzte sich wieder neben ihm aus Sofa und hob sanft den Zauberstab an Harrys Schläfe. 

„Denk an die Ereignisse...“, erklang die sanfte Stimme von Arc. „Legglimens...“, flüsterte diese Stimme. Und Harry verlor sich in seinen Erinnerungen, zuerst sah auch Arc nur ein Mischmasch an Ereignissen. Da ein gemeinsames Essen mit Freunden, dort ein Quidditch Spiel, und Harry in der roten Gryffendore Uniform als Sucher der den Schnatz fang. Dann eine Familie mit roten Haaren und ein Mädchen mit buschigen Augenbrauen. Der Moment als er dieses Jahr mit zerbeulten Gesicht in die Halle kam, und die Blicke der Schüler voller Erwartungen. Nachrichten von Raub, Mord oder verschwundenen Zauberern wie Muggeln. Die zerstörte Brücke in London, alles erschien in einen lauten Wirbel aus Farben, und Geräuschen. Arc merkte wie sich Harry verlor, und sprach mit sanfter Stimme auf ihn ein: „Versuche ein und aus zu atmen, beruhige dich langsam...vielleicht in dem du bis zehn zählst oder einfach bewusst machst wo du bist.“ Harry hörte die Stimme und atmete ein und aus, langsam schien er sich zu beruhigen, doch seine aufgewühlten Gefühle fingen wieder an zu flimmern. Also fing er an zu erzählen und sich versuchen Bewusst zu machen, wo er war und wer: „Mein Name ist Harry Potter, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und bin jetzt in Kanada. Bei mir ist Arc Grey und ich bin in Sicherheit...“ So zeigte er die erste Erinnerung, die Prophezeiung und die Erwartungen die auf seinen Schultern lagen. 

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran  
Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt  
Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt  
Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt  
Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt.“(HP 5/Kapitel 37)

Als Nächstes die Erlebnisse im neuen Jahr, die Blicke von seinen Mitschülern, der Lehrer und dann diese Blicke, die sich wandelten als die Ereignisse schlimmer wurden. Mehr Menschen geschädigt wurden, und die vorwurfsvollen Gesichter als Harry durch die Flure Hogwarts schritt. „Wieso ist er noch hier?“ „Warum macht er nichts?“ „Hey Potter, mach was...“ „Harry, meine Mutter wurde entführt...rette sie!“ „Bist hier ins der Schule...und alle anderen da Draußen!“, und das Flüstern wurde mehr. Es machte ihn fertig, und er war so allein. Wenn bloß Sirius noch da wäre, und beide wurden in die Minesteriumshalle gezogen, doch es war nur ein roter Blitz bevor Harry ihn rausschmiss. Arc schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf und blickte dann den jungen Mann auf der Couch an. Er war blasser geworden und Tränen glänzten in seinen Augen. Der grauäugige Mann konnte den Jungen verstehen, wie er hier nach Kanada kam war trotzdem noch nicht klar, aber jetzt galt es ihn erstmals zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach der des jungen, dieser schaute ihn mit tränenden Augen an und warf sich dann an seine Brust und weinte. 

Das Gefühl sagte ihn, da war noch mehr. Doch zunächst tröstete er ihn und strich über den Rücken von Harry. Harry dagegen spürte die Wärme des Mannes und drückte sich noch stärker an dessen Brust, er fühlte sich so wohl. Nachdem seine Tränen getrocknet waren, blieben beide noch etwas auf der Couch. Erst das Klingen eines Telefons ließ sie auseinander gehen. „Ich muss noch was arbeiten, Harry. Kannst dich ruhig umschauen, Ja?“, wandte sich Arc an ihn. Harry nickte, und überlegte. „Soll ich uns vielleicht was Kochen zu Mittag, brauche auch was zu tun?“,und wartete ab bis Arc nickte. Dieser ging ans Telefon und redete anscheinend mit einem Nachbarn. Harry stand auch auf und schaute sich um. Das meiste hatte er schon auf den Weg nach Unten gesehen und es gab nichts außergewöhnliches. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein riesiges Regal mit Büchern, die Arc anscheinend zu seiner Recherche für die Bücher brachte. Es gab hier keinen Hinweis, das dieser ein Zauberer war. 

Harry schätzte das dies alles im Keller war. Also nahm er sich einen Roman und las etwas. Das er dabei von Arc beobachtet wurde fiel ihm nicht auf, dieser schaute auf den jungen Mann und versuchte seine Gefühle zu deuten. Es war so angenehm mal nicht alleine zu sein, und das es so ein junger Mann war. Denn ein Junge war dieser definitiv nicht mehr. Seufzend begab er sich in den Keller zum arbeiten, und lenkte sich auch so etwas ab. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Harry dagegen das Buch schon sehr weit gelesen, und schaute seufzend und streckend auf die Uhr im Wohnzimmer. Es war kurz vor Mittag. Also ging er in die Küche und schaute was so da war, er entschied sich für Ofengemüse und gebratenen Lachs in Soße. Zunächst schnitt er das Gemüse in kleine Streifen, zum einen Paprika, Zucchini, Kartoffeln, Aubergine, und dazu noch gehackte Zwiebeln und Knoblauch, gewürzt mit Pfeffer, Salz und etwas Chili und Öl drüber tat er dies in den Ofen bei 200 Grad für ca. 20 – 30 Minuten. Er stellte sich eine Eieruhr auf 15 min, um dann das Gemüse einmal zu wenden. Der Lachs war schon entgrätet und filetiert, also machte er eine Art Pesto mit Basilikum, Nüssen, und Gewürzen. Dies schmierte er auf den Lachs und brat diese dann an in der Pfanne, und während er sauber machte und alles im Auge behielt merkte er nicht wie Arc nach oben kam. 

Arc beobachte Harry beim Kochen, und genoss es sehr Harry dabei zuzusehen. Der schmale Junge mit der schweren Last auf den Schultern, war etwas sehr dünn und mit ein paar Kilos mehr sehe er gesünder aus. Aber sonst war er sehr zierlich, und sein Anblick von hinten mit den langen Beinen und den Hintern, der sich unter den Pulli verbarg ein angenehmer Anblick. Er hatte bis er die Narben auf Harry gesehen hatte,wie alle gedacht, das der sogenannte Junge der lebt, verwöhnt und arrogant war. Dagegen war er eher ruhig und besonnen, Maja, bis auf das mit der Flucht. Er trat hinter ihn und umarmte ihn von hinten, einen kurzen Moment erschreckte Harry und dann genoss er es sehr die starken Arme z spüren. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick lehnte sich Harry zurück und ließ sich nicht nur von der Wärme einlullen, sondern auch von den Geruch den Arc verströmte. Die beiden standen eine weile so da, und erst das Schrillen der Eieruhr riss sie aus dieser Stille. Harry schaute nach dem Gemüse und legte den Lachs auch noch auf das Blech, dann deckten die beiden gemeinsam den Tisch. Als das Essen dann fertig war, begannen sie zu Essen. 

„Sehr gut, Harry...wo hast du so kochen gelernt?“, fragte Arc und genoss das Mahl. „Meine Verwandten, ich musste kochen...aber es war das einzige was mir auch Spaß gemacht hatte. Schmeckt es dir wirklich?“ „Ja, wirklich...ich muss heute Nachmittag noch was arbeiten, willst du vielleicht mit runter kommen oder das Buch weiter lesen?“ „Ich würde gerne das Buch lesen...kann ich vielleicht morgen mit runter?“ „Natürlich...heute Abend würde ich ja sagen, es gibt nur Salat ok?“ „Ja, das ist gut...“ Schneller als gedacht war das gemeinsame Mahl fertig und beide machten gemeinsam sauber. Dann ging Arc wieder nach Unten, und Harry verlor sich in den Seiten des Buches. Am Abend dann aßen sie gemeinsam und schauten dann einen kanadischen Film. „Ich habe dir das Gästezimmer fertig gemacht, es liegt direkt neben meinen Schlafzimmer...ist das in Ordnung?“ „Natürlich, danke für alles...“ Beide versuchten sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren doch wanderten die Gedanken schnell zum jeweils Anderen. Nachdem Film gingen sie zu Bett, und dann lag Harry im Gästezimmer. Er versuchte nicht zu sehr an den anderen Mann zu denken und lenkte sich mit Büchern ab, die er mit nach oben genommen hatte. Unruhig schlief er ein. Auch Arc fiel es schwer einzuschlafen, er konnte nicht glauben, dass er erst gestern Nacht mit dem junge Mann hier im Bett gelegen hatte. Und auch wenn es zum Wärmen war, war es auch für ihn sehr angenehm. Der nächste Tag begann damit das Harry zu erst aufwachte und nachdem er sich geduscht hatte im zweiten Bad im Stockwerk und sich den Bademantel dort überzog spinste er ins Schlafzimmer von Arc. Dieser schief noch, also machte Harry unten in der Küche Pfannkuchen und Kaffee. Arc wurde von den Geräuschen in der Küche geweckt, und machte sich auch fertig. Es war merkwürdig nach den vielen Jahren nicht mehr alleine in dem Haus zu sein. Angezogen ging er nach unten und entdeckte Harry, wie er gerade Pfannkuchen auf den Esstisch stellte mit Marmelade und Schokocreme. 

Erst als dieser vom Tisch wegtrat, bemerkte Arc das dieser nur Boxer und Bademantel trug. So konnte Arc die langen schlanken und sehr ansprechenden Beine sehen, rot werdend schaute er zur Seite, ebenso wie Harry, der ihn in Hemd und Hose beobachtete hatte. „Guten Morgen, ich denke wir sollten dir mal noch Klamotten besorgen. Heute kann ich dir noch was gebe, aber wenn es für dich ok ist, morgen ?“, fragte und begrüßte er Harry. „Morgen, gerne...aber ich, ich habe kein Geld?“, murmelte dieser etwas beschämt. „Also wir sollten mal über dein Fluchtverhalten sprechen, nicht passend gekleidet, kein Zauberstab, und kein Geld...“, wunderte sich Arc. Harry wurde rot und setzte sich an den Tisch, so wie der andere auch. „Auf dem Zauberstab ist doch die Spur, und dann hätten sie mich gefunden...“ 

„Stimmt, aber Geld oder Kleidung!“, brummte Arc. Harry steckte sich was Pfannkuchen in den Mund, und kaute, erst dann sagte er: „Ich musste schnell da weg...Dumbledore wollte mit mir sprechen, nachdem ich in der Halle ausgeflippt war. Ich wollte nicht mehr, und bin dann einfach schnell weg.“, sprudelte es aus Harry. „Jetzt muss ich wieder heulen, was ist nur mit mir los?“, kamen Schluchzer von Harry. Arc stand auf und kniete sich vor Harry, er legte seine Hände an die Seite des Jungen und wartete bis sich dieser ihm zuwandte. „Ich kann dich verstehen Harry, ich bin auch vor Jahren von allen geflohen...und jetzt bist du erst mal hier. Das Geld strecke ich dir vor, oder du machst mir jeden morgen diese köstlichen Pfannkuchen?“, und versuchte den grünäugige aufzuheitern. Dieser kicherte und beruhigte sich langsam. Beide schauten sich in die Augen, und verloren sich in diesen. Arcs Blick fiel auf Harrys Lippen und beobachtete wie dieser diese befeuchtete. 

Er beugte sich etwas nach oben und Harry kam nach Unten, immer näher kamen sich ihre Lippen und als diese sich fast berührten klingelte es an der Tür. Schnell fuhren die Beiden auseinander. Harry wurde rot und steckte sich etwas Pfannkuchen in den Mund. Arc dagegen ging zur Haustür und nahm Post entgegen. Danach sahen die Beiden sich einen Moment an und frühstückten weiter. Die Stimmung am Morgen war etwas merkwürdig, aber nach dem Frühstück gab Arc ihm andere Kleidung und dann gingen sie zusammen in den Keller. Im Keller als erstes ein kleiner Flur und dieser führte zu zwei Türen. Die eine erklärte Arc war eine Abstellkammer mit einem Extra Raum Zauber um viele Sachen unterzustellen, und die zweite Tür konnten nur Wesen mit magischen Fähigkeiten sehen. Hinter der Tür befanden sich zunächst eine große Anzahl von Regalen, mit Zutaten für Zaubertränke in einer großen Anzahl, dann unglaublich viele Bücher mit Zaubersprüchen, Ritualen, Rezepten, Regelwerke, alten Verträge, oder auch Gesetze. Es war ein Paradies für Forscher aber auch für wissbegierige Menschen, oder Machtbesessen. 

Hinter den Regalen war ein kleines Labor aufgebaut, mit einem Schreibtisch, mehreren Kesseln und einer gemütlichen Couch in der Ecke. „Die Couch?“, fragte Harry und setzte sich auf diese. Daneben stand ein Regal mit fertigen Zaubertränken. „Ja, es kann sein das ich hier mehrere Stunden bin oder mal warten muss bis zur nächsten Zutat zum Beispiel und dann kann ich mich hinlegen.“, sagte Arc und ging zu einem der Kesseln. Neben ihm schwebte ein Notizbuch mit Stift, und Arc las es sich kurz durch bevor er sich Harry wieder zu wandte. „In der Forschung Harry ist es wichtig jeden Schritt festzuhalten, und nicht nur das, du musst genau über die Wechselwirkung von Zutaten oder magischen Zusätzen Bescheid wissen. Zum Beispiel wie das Auge eines Schwarzblutfrosches, mit einem Tropfen Blutes einer Quadratfees, und einem Messer aus schwarzen Keramik mit Runen des Glücks versehen reagiert. Oder wenn du einen Heiltrank machst, auch wie du etwas schneidest um bestimmte Stoffe in Hitze reagieren. Und dasselbe ist bei Erfindungen, aber auch Zaubersprüchen.“, verlor sich Arc in den Erklärungen. Harry stand auf von der Couch und stellte sich neben den Mann, dort beugte er sich über den Trank. „Was sind das für Tränke?“, fragte er. „Der goldene soll helfen, das sich Werwölfe bei der Verwandlung besser kontrollieren kann...“

„Also so wie bei Wolfsbann...?“, unterbrach Harry. „Nein, es soll darum gehen, dass sich Wolf und Mensch besser verbinden können und eine Art natürliche Kontrolle geschaffen wird. Der dunkelblaue, mit den weißen Schlieren, und sehr dickflüssig ist ein Erkennungstrank.“, und Harry blickte rein.“Ein Erkennungstrank?“ „Ja, damit man in Blut gespeicherte Verträge, alte Verletzungen oder Besonderheiten erkennen kann. Es gibt sehr viele reinblütige Familie, die noch aus Vergangenheit ihrer Familie alte Verträge haben, dass sie zum Beispiel Länder nicht verlassen sollen, oder Heiratsverträge.“ „Tut mir Leid wenn ich wieder frage, Heiratsverträge?“ „Ja, es gab früher Traditionen Kinder schon in jungen Jahren mit Anderen zu verloben und damit diese Verbindungen rein bleiben, wurden es zu Blutverträge.“ Harry schaute sich den dritten Trank an, dieser war dunkelrot mit leichten pinken Punkten. „Und dieser?“ Arc schaute auch zu diesen, und stellte sich da neben Harry. „Es ist ein Fruchtbarkeitstrank...es gibt zwar einen, aber der ist dafür bekannt, gefährlich für Mutter oder Kind zu sein. Oder sogar mit Spätfolgen...dieser hier ist ungefährlicher,aber hat leider auch einen Nachteil.“ Neugierig schaute Harry zu Arc. „Naja, der Nachteil ist das man im Blute verheiratet sein muss. Also eine Verbindung hat die unlösbar ist, was ja nur durch die alten Heiratsverträge möglich ist oder durch die neuen, wo man aber bis zum 21. Lebensjahr rein verheiratete seien muss.“, erklärte Arc.

„Aber dann könnten gleichgeschlechtliche Liebende auch zu ihren eigenen Kindern kommen...“, überlegte Harry. „Ja, aber die alten Verträge gibt es nur noch selten und die Neueren gehen die wenigsten ein, denn wer bindet sich schon für die Ewigkeit.“ „Stimmt, auch wieder...“,erkannte Harry. Arc wandte sich jetzt etwas zur Arbeit und Harry nahm sich ein Zaubersprachbuch, Zaubersprüche ohne Hilfsmittel. Es geht darum zu zaubern, ohne einen Stock zu benutzen. Dieses Buch gab es nur noch dreimal auf der Welt, und stammte noch aus der Zeit vor 100 Jahren, da man einen starken magischen Kern dafür benötigte. Den Vormittag las Harry das Vorwort und das erste Kapitel von dem Buch, und beide verloren sich in der Zeit. Zu Mittag kochte Arc etwas und das aßen sie dann beide, und danach fragte Harry Arc ob er das Buch auch oben weiter lesen könnte. Dieser stimmte zu, fragte Harry aber ob er ihm bei den Vorbereitungen helfen konnte für einige Heilränke. Arc erklärte ihm jeden einzelnen Schritt und so schaffte es auch er mal Tränke ohne Explosionen fertig zu machen. Am Abend verabredeten die beiden, am nächsten Tag einkaufen zu gehen. So saßen sie jetzt nebeneinander auf der Couch ohne Berührung oder etwas, und schauten einen Film. Nervös schaute Harry immer mal wieder zu Arc, aber auch dieser zu Harry. Es war ziemlich unangenehm, denn den Beiden war noch zu sehr die Erinnerung vom Morgen im Kopf. Irgendwann hatte Arc genug und packte Harry an den Schultern und zog ihn an sich. 

So das dieser jetzt mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust lehnte. Harry wurde rot im Gesicht und versuchte nicht zu sehr zu zeigen wie es ihm gefiel. Arc dagegen genoss das Gefühl der Wärme von Harry. Beide wurden von der Wärme des Anderen eingehüllt, es war so schön für sie und beide liebten das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Als sie an diesem ins Bett gingen, getrennt, lächelten sie sich schüchtern über den Flur hinweg an. Harry lag im Bett und vermisste die Wärme von Arc, und auch Arc drehte sich lange hin und her, bis er auf der Seite lag mit der Hand in dem Kissen, worauf Harry die vorletzte Nacht gelegen hatte. Am Morgen standen beide getrennt voneinander zur selben Zeit auf, Harry zog die noch sauberen Sachen von gestern an und Arc hatte eine blaue Jeans, mit Karohemd. Nach dem Frühstück aus Müsli, machten sich die beiden auf. Arc gab ihm eine Jacke von sich, und nachdem sich dieser ebenso einen Mantel nahm gingen sie nach draußen. „Grr, Kalt...“, murrte Harry und vergrub sich weiter in der Jacke. Arc lächelte und legte einen Arm um die Schulter von Harry. Rot werdend kuschelte sich Harry bei ihm ein. Sie gingen zu einem Jeep, und setzten sich schnell in diesen. „Warum so ein großes Auto?“, fragte Harry. „Hier im Ort gibt es einen einzigen Laden mit Lebensmitteln, der nächstgrößere ist zwei Stunden entfernt und dort ist auch ein Klamottengeschäft. 

So fuhren die beiden los, Harry verbrachte den Großteil der Zeit damit aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Es war Winter, und neben den Straßen lag meterhoch der Schnee. Die Landschaft war rau, und hart mit klirrender Kälte und Harry war dankbar im warmen zu sein. Als sie zur Stadt kamen, sah man einige hohe Gebäude, mit Leuchtreklamen, durch die Abgase der Stadt war es auch etwas wärmer und so gab es weniger Schnee. Sie hielten auf einen Parkplatz vor einem Bekleidungsgeschäft und begaben sich schnell ins Innere. Im Inneren des Geschäfts war es warm, deshalb zogen sie sich schnell die Jacken aus. „Ich würde mal sagen, du brauchst Hosen, Hemden, Shirts, Jacken, Pullover und auch noch richtige Winterschuhe...“, fing Arc an. Harry nickte und die Beiden einigten sich drauf das Arc vor der Kabine warten würde, dort gab Plätze zum Sitzen und Harry konnte dann die Sachen anprobieren, und ihm dann geben. Der jungen Mann schnappte sich verschiedene Sachen in seiner Größe und nahm diese mit in die Kabine, dort probierte er zunächst verschiedene Hosen an und Jeans. Eine Schwarze Hose, blaue Hose in dunkel und in hell, zwei graue Jeans und eine Jogginghose gab er Arc. Dann verschiedene Oberteile, davon wollte er gerade um Arcs Meinung beten. Es war ein schwarzes Seidenhemd, und etwas schicker, mit einer schwarzen Hose, beides enganliegend trat er vor Arc. Dieser öffnete schlagartig seine Augen, und stotterte: „Das...Das...Das sieht gut aus....“ „Gut, eher atemberaubend...wenn du das nichts siehst sollte das Schnuckelchen, vielleicht eher zu mir!“, erklang es von deiner Seite. Dort stand ein Mann Ende Zwanzig und trat auf Harry zu, legte seine Arme um diesen obwohl Harry versuchte zu flüchten. Der Mann lachte und laberte etwas, von verspielt. Arc sah sich dies nicht länger als eine Sekunde an und sprang dann auf, pflückte Harry aus den Armen und hielt ihn selber hinter seinen Rücken. „Lass ihn, er gehört zu mir...“ „Zu dir und dann erkennst du nicht...wie atemberaubend er ist?“, provozierte der Mann. Harry drückte sich in Arcs Rücken und war dankbar als der Andere schimpfend verschwand. „Ich gehöre zu dir...?“,fragte er schüchtern. „Naja, nein...ja, ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Aber ich will dich nicht bei jemand anderen sehen...“, murmelte Arc. Harry kam hinter ihm hervor und stellte sich vor ihn, und dann streckte er sich nach oben und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf Arcs Lippen. Beiden fiel es schwer die Lippen des Anderen zu verlassen, doch voller Schreck über die Intensität dieser zarten Berührung löste sich Harry. Überrascht blieb Arc stehen und hörte das Kichern von Harry, der wieder in der Kabine verschwand und noch einige Sachen anprobierte. Arc setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und wartete nachdenkend auf Harry. Was bedeutete das jetzt für die Beiden? Und was war mit ihnen los? So nah fühlte man sich doch selten zu jemanden den man nicht kannte. In Gedanken versunken, merkte er nicht wie Harry zu ihm zurückkam. „Fertig...es fehlt aber noch Unterwäsche?“, nuschelte Harry zum Schluss. 

Arc stand auf und nickte, er zeigte ans andere Ende des Ladens, dort war Unterwäsche. Während Harry dort hin rauschte, begab sich Arc schon zur Kasse und ließ die Sachen einscannen. Harry kam zurück mit einigen Stücken an Wäschen und Auch Socken, wie zwei Schlafanzughosen.. Arc bezahlte das alles und dann gingen sie nach draußen, um alles im Auto zu verstauen. Jetzt wollten sie noch zu einem Schuhladen. Im Auto war es dieses Mal beängstigend still. „Harry, warum hast du mich geküsst?“, fragte Arc. Harry schaute zu ihm und dann aus dem Fenster. „Ich wollte mich bedanken...“, flüsterte er. Arc schaute von der Straße kurz zu den Jungen, denn bedanken tat man sich eher mit Küsschen auf die Wange und nicht auf den Mund. Sie hielten vor dem Laden an und konnten dort auch parken. Dann gingen sie rein, und schauten sich um. Es gab viel Auswahl und Harry hatte im Moment nur seine Sneaker. „Wir sollten vll auch nach Schuhen schauen, die zu einem Wetter im Frühling passen. Ich weiß ja nicht wie lange du hier bist, oder was du vor hast?“ Harry stimmte dem zu und hatte schnell dunkelgraue Winterstiefel gefunden, sie waren halbhoch und hatten eine feste, aber griffige Sohle das man auch nicht ausrutschte und Fell innen. Er probierte sie und schaute fragend zu Arc. „Die passen...wie wäre es noch mit diesem da, die sind ähnlich aber ohne Fell für den Frühling?“, fragte dieser zurück und zeigte auf diese. „Ja, die probiere ich auch...“, erwiderte Harry und schnappte sich die als Nächstes. 

Dann fanden sie noch ein schickeres Paar an Herrenschuhen, und bezahlten. Als nächstes mussten sie noch Lebensmittel einkaufen. Dank Haltbarkeitszauber hielten frische Lebensmittel bei Arc wesentlich länger und dann zusammen mit dem Kühlschrank und einer Tiefkühltruhe, konnten sie genug für ein paar Wochen holen. Neben Fleisch, Fisch, Obst und Gemüse, besorgten sie auch noch Nudeln, Reis und verschiedene Beilagen und Grundzutaten. Ein bisschen Süßes noch und sie waren auch da fertig und machten sich auf zu Arcs Haus. Die Fahrt dauerte dank eines kleinen Schneesturms länger, aber nach drei stunden und fünf Stunden in der Stadt, dazu noch zwei Stunden hin kamen sie um sieben Uhr abends nach Hause. Schnell verstauten sie alles und Harry brachte seine neuen Sachen in das Gästezimmer. 

Zum Abendessen gab es Pizza, und die aßen sie vor dem Fernseher auf der Couch. Nach dem Essen kuschelte sich Harry dieses Mal von selbst an Arc. Und wieder ließ sie die Wärme des Anderen nicht los, es wurde später und später, doch sie zögerten es raus ins Bett zu gehen. Doch irgendwann mussten sie es dann doch. „Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen, es ist so sehr ungemütlich zu schlafen...“, sagte Arc und scheuchte Harry auf. Beide gingen nach oben und standen nun oben im Flur. „Der Tag, war sehr schön...“, sagte Harry und umarmte Arc. Dieser genoss es den zierlichen jungen Mann im Arm zu haben und drückte ihn feste an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Haaren und sog den Geruch von Harry ein. Harry ging es ähnlich und löste sich nur schwer von Arc. Mit einem liebevollen Gute Nacht verschlossen sie die Türen und wollten sich jeder für sich Bettfertig machen. Harry atmete schwer ein und aus, dieser Mann ging ihm unter die Haut und so ließ er sich auf den Boden an seiner Zimmertür gleiten und zog seine Knie an sich. Er legte sein Kinn auf dieses, denn er verstand es nicht. Mit den Mädchen Cho oder Ginny hatte er nie so gefühlt, so geborgen und beschützt. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass es in diesen Beziehungen oft der Mann war, der beschützen sollte. Seufzend setzte er sich auf und legte sich ins Bett, nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte. Jetzt lag er unter der Decke und konnte genauso wenig schlafen, also las er etwas und spürte wie Ihn dies in den Schlaf zog. Und er träumte: 

Er war in dem kleinen Haus, in dem er sich auch jetzt Befand, doch war es etwas später im neuem Jahr anscheinend. Denn es grünte draußen, und es war wärmer. Harry machte Frühstück, Pfannkuchen und stand deshalb schon in der kleinen Küche. Als er Schritte hörte und Arc nach unten kam, dieser schritt auf ihn zu und nahm in den Arm. „Moment, die Pfanne...“, keuchte Harry und stellte die Pfanne von der heißen auf die kalte Platte. Dann lies es sich Harry nicht nehmen, die Umarmung zu genießen. Arc beugte sich hinab und hauchte in sein Ohr ein sanftes Guten Morgen, und blies sanft in dieses. Harry erschauderte, und streckte seinen Kopf als ihm Arc entgegen kam und die Lippen sich berührten, seufzte Harry und auch Arc keuchte. Zunächst sanft schmusten die Lippen, bevor eine Zunge über Harrys Lippen fuhr und in seinen Mund eintauchte...  
Harry wachte auf, keuchend und bebend, und nur langsam fiel er zurück in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Dieser Traum ging ihm unter die Haut, was er nicht wusste, war das es Arc in dieser Nacht nicht anders ging. Arc brauchte lange um zu schlafen, und wälzte sich hin und her. Seufzend legte er sich auf den Rücken und ein tonloses Harry verließ seine Lippen, und allein der Gedanke an diese ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen und den jungen Mann bei sich im Haus, ließ ihn sich nur langsam entspannen. Erst nach Stunden schlief er ein, und erst am späten Vormittag schaffte er es aufzuwachen. Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, klopfte er an Harrys Tür und spinste rein, um diesen noch schlafen vorzufinden. Lächelnd betrachtete er das Gesicht und er war versucht hinein zu gehen, und diesen mit einem sanften Kuss zu wecken. Aber nein, das ginge nicht, also verließ er den Raum und machte Frühstück, wartend das Harry erwachen würde. Dieser streckte sich erst wesentlich später und die nächsten Tage war zwischen den Beiden eine unheimliche Spannung. Sie machten noch gemeinsam das Essen, oder während Arc schrieb oder forschte war Harry oft in seiner Nähe oder schaute kurz zu. 

Doch zugleich verweilte Harry auch oft in seinem Zimmer und las dort, bildete sich mit Hilfe der Bücher von Arc theoretisch weiter. Aber sobald sie nah beieinander waren und sich berührten, durchfuhren sie Blitze voller Wohlbehagen und das erschreckte sie. So passierte es als sie aßen und zugleich die Brötchen nahmen, das sie zurückfuhren und gefühlte Stunden dem anderen anboten zu erst zu nehmen. Oder als sie gemeinsam etwas lasen, nebeneinander auf der Couch und sich ihre Arme oder Beine berührten, wurde Harry rot und Arc entschuldigte sich schnell. Es war schwierig für sie Beide, da sie auch auf so engen Raum zusammen waren. 

Nur eine Frage der Zeit war es, bis diese empfindliche Situation zerbrechen würde. Eine Woche nach dem gemeinsamen Einkauf, voller Unbehagen auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen nicht mehr möglich sich zu trennen, wurde gerade Arc bewusst etwas tun zu müssen. Sie beide machten sich kaputt mit dieser Situation und er, als der Ältere, sollte gerade etwas tun. Denn dies war auch ein Thema in seinem Kopf, Harrys Alter. Er war 19 Jahre älter als der junge Mann, und auch wenn dieser im nächsten Jahr volljährig war viel es ihm schwer. Am Abend beim Abendessen nach einer Woche voller Gestammel, Rot werden und der Situation aus dem Weg gehen wollte er etwas tun. Beim Essen, an diesem Abend Raclette und somit verschiedenen Speisen in Phasen alles auszuprobieren fragte er Harry: „Und wie läuft dein Studium?“ Harry verschluckte sich überrascht und trank schnell ein Glas Wasser, bevor er antwortete: „Sehr gut, es klappt viel besser als in der Schule.Die Theorie fiel mir sehr leicht, aber praktisch würde ich es auch gerne testen...“ „Dann mach es doch...du hast zwar keinen Stab, aber hier mit der Entfernung funktioniert auch keine Spur des englischen Ministeriums.“ 

„Aber wenn die stablose Magie nicht funktioniert, dann brauche ich trotzdem wieder einen Stab. Bekomme ich hier einen in Kanada...ohne Papiere!“ „Achso, das dürfte kein Problem sein. Ich kann dir Papiere verschaffen, so das du hier im Ministerium gemeldet bist und auch deine Prüfungen machen kannst...wir müssten nur überlegen wegen Namen, und dem Hintergrund.“ „Das geht...“ „Ja, ich habe es damals schon gemacht als ich hier her kam und einzelne Freunde, die Hilfe brauchten hat auch immer geklappt. Du musst wissen, die Gemeinde der Zauberer hier in Kanada ist wesentlich kleiner als in den europäischen, amerikanischen oder asiatischen Gemeinden. Sie freuen sich über jeden Bewohner mehr...schwierig ist nur ein Zauberstab, es gibt nur einen Macher von Stäben in Quebec. Es ist die größte besiedelte magische Stadt, dort würdest du auch deine Prüfung machen, wenn du das willst?“ „Ja, das wäre super...also müssen wir uns eine Biographie für mich überlegen?“ 

„Ja, dir ist aber klar, dass du auch deinen Namen offiziell ändern musst?“ „Also gebe es keinen Harry Potter mehr?“, überlegte Harry und schaute Arc an. Diesen Gedanken fand Harry am wenigsten schlimm. Zurück nach England wollte er auch nicht mehr. „Nein, Harry Potter gebe es hier nicht mehr...sollen wir das dann auch morgen machen, ich habe alles hier für neue Papiere.“ Nickend und begeistert schaute Harry zu Arc, er musste diesen Mann irgendwie danken. Das dieser dabei Hintergedanken hatte, dass er so Harry ohne Gefahr und Vorbereitet dann in die freie Welt entlassen konnte, ohne sein Gewissen oder eine Schuld sich aufzuladen kannte Harry dagegen nicht. An diesem Abend schafften es die Beiden aber das erste Mal wieder normal miteinander zu reden oder auch miteinander zu lachen. Danach räumten sie alles auf und schauten auch das erste Mal, seit einer Woche wieder gemeinsam einen Film. Der Film hieß Independence Day mit Will Smith, und auch wenn er natürlich nicht komplett lustig war, lachten sie gemeinsam als einige der Sprüche besagten Schauspielers raus platzten. Dann gingen sie ins Bett,und schliefen erholsam wenn auch nicht so, wie erhofft. Den beide hatten die Sehnsucht den Anderen bei sich zu haben, nur unterdrückten sie diese. Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück setzten sie sich zusammen. Arc hatte einige Dokumente bei sich und auch zwei Tränke, und seinen Zauberstab. „Also als erstes dein Name...hast du eine Idee?““Ich würde gerne in Gedenken an meinen Patenonkel den Namen gestalten.“ Fragend schaute Arc zu Harry: „Dein Patenonkel?“ „Ja, es wurde nie so bekannt gegeben, weil sich sonst ja die englische Presse und die Bevölkerung gegen das Ministerium wenden könnten. Er war mein Pate, und 12 Jahre unschuldig im Gefängnis und ist dann geflohen. Letztes Jahr starb er, als er durch den Torbogen fiel. Sirius Black...“,sagte Harry und schaute dabei traurig zur Seite. So sah er nicht, wie Arcs Gesicht zusammen fiel und dieser trocken schluckte. „Deshalb vielleicht Henry Noir?“ „Das passt...nicht zu offensichtlich.“, fing sich Arc. „Kann ich mich ein Jahr älter machen, also 31.7.1979?“, fragte Harry. Arc überlegte: „Es wäre aber besser wenn du einen anderen Geburtstag nimmst...der 31.7. ist ja ursprünglich deiner oder?“ „Ok, dann der 1.12.1979...“, entschied Harry spontan. „Jetzt brauchen wir noch eine Geschichte...“ 

„Mmh, also meine Eltern leben nicht mehr und ich wuchs bei entfernten Verwandten auf. Diese konnten mit nur die Grundausbildung in Magie geben, also suchte ich nach einem Privatlehrer und fand dich. Da du ja als Forscher in allen Bereichen ausgebildet bist, konntest du mich dann unterrichten?“ „Ja, das passt...also ich schreibe mal alles auf. Dann den Trank und dies und das.“ Harry beobachtete wie Arc alles auf wichtige Papiere schrieb und schreckte etwas zurück als dieser den einen Trank drüber machte. Dann seinen Zauberstab drüber zog und das eine Papier verschwand während das andere sich veränderte. Es wurde kleiner, und zu einem kleinen kanadischen Pass. Den gab Arc ihn und Harry blickte sich selbst an, auf einen kleinen Bild mit neuen Namen, Adresse, und allem Andere was man brauchte. „So jetzt bist du also Henry...“, erklärte Arc. „Sag mal, woher kannst du es...“, fragte Harry. „Ich habe dies bei mir selbst auch gemacht Arc Grey ist eigentlich nicht mein Name.“ Fragend wurde er angeschaut, doch Arc gab nichts Preis. Der große Mann verzog sich auch recht schnell in den Keller, und Harry blieb nachdenklich zurück. 

Arc hatte ihn noch erklärt das er dann auch demnächst einen Brief bekommen würde für die Prüfungen, und sie würden dann drei Monate vorher nach Quebec fahren wegen dem Zauberstab. Im Moment war Winter und selbst jetzt mit Zauberei würde die Fahrt einen Tag brauchen. Harry begab sich nach oben und übte noch etwas. Arc war währenddessen im Keller und saß nachdenklich auf dem Sofa. Seufzend rieb er sein Gesicht, und verwuschelte die Haare, wenn das stimmte was Harry sagte und davon ging er aus, hatte er jemanden wichtigen verloren. „Sirius...“, trauerte Arc. Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber es war wohl wahr. Er betrachtete seine Arbeit und all das, was er schon erreicht hatte. Dies alles wollte er eines Tages seiner Familie als Ausweg zeigen, beweisen das man etwas erreichen konnte. Seine Augen schließend und sich in der Vergangenheit treiben lassen, legte er sich auf die Couch. Harry in seinem Zimmer dagegen, hatte das Buch mit der Zauberstabslosen Magie vor sich. Aber so richtig rein kommen, tat er nicht. Er war Arc für de Hilfe unglaublich dankbar, aber zugleich stimmte da auch irgendwas nicht. Seine Reaktion, und vor allen die wenigen Antworten auf die Fragen nach dessen Vergangenheit. Genau wie Harry war er aus England geflohen, und was dort auch immer Geschehen war, hatte Arc wohl keinen Grund gehabt zurück zu kehren. Er auch nicht, zurückkehren war auch für Harry keine Möglichkeit mehr. Wenn er alleine zurück dachte, was alles geschehen war. 

Das Leid, was er durchleben musste als sein Pate starb. Die Blicke von den anderen um ihn herum, der Vorwurf der im. Raum stand. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen das Bettende und merkte wie er abrutschte, in Gedanken aus der Vergangenheit. Den Kopf schüttelnd setzte er sich wieder nach vorn, und griff das Buch. In dem ersten Kapitel steht wie man auf seine Magie zu greifen kann, es ist in der zauberstablosen Magie viel ursprünglicher. Es geht darum die Magie zu finden, diese zu lenken und sich vorzustellen, was passieren soll. Also setzte sich Harry in einen Schneidersitz und schloss die Augen. Seine Hände legte er auf die Knie, und er versuchte zunächst an nichts zu denken. Nur auf seine Atmung zu hören und sich auf diese zu fokussieren, es war ähnlich der Meditation im Falle der Okklumentik. Dann fing er an in sich hineinzu fühlen und hatte so auf einmal das Gefühl in einem langen Gang zu stehen. Dieser Gang sah aus wie ein Gang in Hogwarts, mit großen schweren Türen und einige davon waren richtig verschlossen mit Ketten aus Metall und Schlössern. Harry schritt den Gang entlang und suchte Türen, die er einfach öffnen konnte. 

So stand er vor einer braunen Holztür mit nur einem Schloss dran, dieses öffnete er mit einem gemurmelten Alohormora und die Tür war auf. Harry blickte rein, und entdeckte nicht seine Magie sondern mehrere Schriftrollen und alte Bücher lagen in diesem auf Tische. Er versuchte eine der Schriftrollen zu nehmen, doch schleuderte diese ihn aus den Raum. Verwundert ging Harry weiter, bis er in einen großen Raum trat, dort leuchtete in der Mitte eine helle Kugel mit dunklen Schlieren. Zögernd trat er darauf zu und streckte seine Hand aus, nachdem Buch war dies seine Magie und wenn er diese berührt gab es mehrere Möglichkeiten was passiert. Aber er würde es wagen. Währenddessen war Arc noch am trauern, er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen wie er sich fühlte und nur mit mehr Kraft schaffte er es aufzustehen. Einen kurzen Blick auf die Tränke, und die Feststellung das diese fertig waren. Er füllte alle ab, und würde sie später testen. Nun schaute er aber mal nach seinen Gast, im Wohnzimmer fand er ihn nicht. „Vielleicht oben?“, überlegte er. Er ging nach oben und dort zum Gästezimmer. Nur kurz rein schauen, und dann wieder arbeiten. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Arc entdeckte Harry auf dem Bett in Schneidersitz, der junge Mann meditierte mit geschlossenen Augen und nur das Buch vor ihm, erklärte was gerade geschah. Aber am erstaunlichsten war die Aura um Harry, er glühte in einem hellen weißen Ton, doch dunkle Blitze zerstörten das friedliche Bild und so auch als sich Harry verkrampfte. Arc sprang nach vorn und fasste Harry an die Halsbeuge, und auch ihn durchzuckte im ersten Moment ein starker Schmerz. Keuchend ging er in die Knie und konnte aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachte, wie die Blitze um Harry weiter zuckten und ihn angriffen. „Harry...“, keuchte er und schaffte es aufzustehen. Er wandte einen schnellen Diagnose Zauber auf Harry doch dieser zeigte außer den allgemeinen Problemen von Harry wie das leichte Untergewicht nichts auf. Es war aber auch nur ein einfacher Zauber gewesen, der nächste zeigte was mit Harry war. 

Dick brannte vor ihm in magischen leuchtenden Buchstaben, das Wort Blockade. Was sollte er jetzt tun, er kannte sich zwar mit solchen Dingen aus, doch die Behandlung dessen nicht? Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz. Schnell rannte Arc nach Unten und schnappte sich in der einen Hand sein Telefon, und in der anderen das Pulver für eine Flohverbindung. Er wählte eine Nummer, während er das Pulver in den glühenden Kamin warf. „Hallo...“, sprach eine dunkle Stimme. „Mick, wo ist Rhona?“, schrie er fast schon ins Telefon. „Arc, bist du das...was ist denn los?“ „Ich brauche deine Frau, und vielleicht dich hier...habe einen Jungen hier mit Blockaden!“ „Was....ich hol sie, hast du Flohverbindung?“ „Ja,hab ich.“, und schaffte es kurz inne zu halten. Die Schale mit dem Pulver lag vor ihm auf dem Boden. Vor Aufregung hatte er diese fallen gelassen, erleichtert hörte er die Stimme einer jungen Frau am Telefon. „Arc, was ist los...“, fragte diese besorgt. „Ich habe einen Besuch und dieser hat versucht sich weiter zu entwickeln, nur hat er wohl einige Blockaden...“, keuchte er. Seine Hand mit der er Harry berührt hatte, brannte immer noch. Besorgt schaute er auf diese, an der Stelle wo es brannte war ein Kreis erschienen und dieser wirkte wie eine Narbe, dunkel rot und im Kreis war bei ihm ein Punkt. „Wir kommen sofort...die Kinder sind heute nicht hier, also geht es. Floh an?“ 

„Ja, ihr könnt durch kommen...“, erleichternd sank er in sich zusammen. Von oben hörte er ein Keuchen und Stöhnen, und auch Schreie inzwischen. So bekam er kaum mit wie der Kamin grün leuchtete und eine Frau, recht jung aussehend aus diesem trat. Diese hatte schwarze Haare, und braune Augen, helle Haut und trug Jeans, wie Pullover. In ihrer Hand eine Arzttasche, und besorgt schaute sie zu Arc auf. „Arc...“, sorgte sie sich. „Es geht Rhona...Hallo Mick!“, wandte er sich an den Mann, der nun aus den Kamin trat. Er hatte blonde kurze Haare, blaue Augen und trug auch Winterkleidung. Ebenfalls eine Tasche bei sich. „Arc, wo ist der Junge...?“, wurde er direkt gefragt. Arc zeigte nach oben und folgte dann den Beiden. Die beiden liefen direkt ins Gästezimmer, dort lag Harry inzwischen schmerzverzerrt, schreiend und jammernd, dazu hatten sich um ihn noch mehr dunkle Blitze gebildet. Aus seiner Nase lief Blut, während aus seinen Augen Tränen kamen. Arc sank keuchend zurück an die Tür. Er konnte schon fast die Schmerzen von Harry spüren. Rhona und Mick dagegen machten sich an die Arbeit, beide schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe. Es erschienen Tränke und Salben, aber vor allen mehrere Pergament auf denen lange Informationsketten erschienen. Beides verabreichen Harry zunächst Schmerzmittel, und legten beruhigende Zauber auf diesen. 

So stoppten Harrys Schreie, doch die Blitze blieben. Der Mann an der Tür, der besorgt auf den Jungen schaute fühlte sich auch etwas freier. Doch Rhona und ihr Mann machten weiter, und erst nach ein paar Minuten wendeten sie sich den Pergamenten zu. Arc konnte sehen, wie sie diese lasen und dann ihren Blick zwischen Harry und ihm wechselten. Dabei waren die Blicke auch sehr missbilligend. Die beiden nickten sich zu und Mick trat zu ihm. „Komm wir gehen einen Moment raus...“, bat dieser ihn. Besorgt blieb sein Blick aber auf Harry. Draußen im Flur schloss Mick die Tür. „Was ist mit...“, fragte Arc. „Er ist für den Moment stabilisiert...du hast unten noch ein Labor mit Zutaten oder?“ „Ja, ich brauche es für die Arbeit...“ „Gut, lass uns nach unten gehen...“ Jetzt war Arc noch besorgter und es fiel ihm schwer nach unten zu gehen, sich weiter von Harry zu entfernen. Unten im Keller wandte sich Mick an die Zutaten, und hatte plötzlich ein Pergament in der Hand.

„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte Arc und rieb seine rechte Handfläche. Das Mal auf seiner Handfläche pochte, als würde es ihn bestrafen. „Nein, aber du könntest mir ein paar Fragen beantworten.“, sagte dieser und packte die Zutaten auf den Tisch. Mit der anderen Hand entfachte er ein Feuer und füllte den Kessel mit Wasser. „Fragen...ok.“, murmelte Arc und schaute seinen Freund zu. „Der Junge, wer ist das...“ „Har...Henry Noir.“ „Sein richtiger Name...Arc?“ Seufzend verwuschelte er seine Haare. „Harry Potter...“ „Wie hast du denn den Jungen der lebt hier hin bekommen?“ „Er tauchte auf...war auf einmal hier.“ Mick schaute zu ihm, fragend. „Wir wissen nicht wie, aber er wollte weg aus England. Es ging ihm dort nicht gut...und ich half ihm.“ „Nicht gut, eine Untertreibung...“, erklang es vom Eingang. Rhona betrat den Raum. 

„Was meinst du...“, besorgt schaute er zu ihr. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Was war mit seinem...?, unterbrach er seinen Gedanken. „Er war nicht nur unterernährt, und hat zu eine kleine Größe. Harry, ja habe ihn an der Narbe erkannt, hat neben vielen verheilten Narben auch Spuren von Knochenbrüchen. Und auf Grund der Blockade konnte er nie so heilen, wie er als magisches Kind sollte.“ „Die Blockade...?“ „Eine magische Blockade zur Beschränkung der Magie, vor allen den schwarz magischen Einflüssen. Harry könnte noch zehnmal stärker sein, und vor allen auch gebildeter. Seine Konzentration wurde davon beeinträchtigt, seine Ausdauer und vor allen auch seine Heilfähigkeit. Es gibt noch mehr, aber auch seine geistischen Fähigkeiten...ich habe Spuren gefunden, von Anzeichen das er Okklumentik lernen wollte. Aber ohne seine magische Stärke kam es einer geistischen Vergewaltigung nahe.“ „Vergewaltigung...“, verkrampfend keuchte Arc und er blickte in die Richtung nach oben wo Harry über ihnen ruhte. „Ja, weil er nie die Schilde aktivieren konnte so wie er es voller Stärke könnte. Solche Fälle gibt es auf der ganzen Welt...aber man kann seinen Lehrer keinen Vorwurf machen.“ „Was noch...kann man ihn heilen?“, bittend war sein Blick. „Das ist das Gute, ja können wir...weil wir noch mehr gefunden haben, ist es möglich. Wir haben ihn jetzt beruhigt und mit deiner Hilfe können wir es....“, erklärte Mick während er Zutaten zerschnitt. Rhonas Blick traf ihn, er war verachtend und so schnell konnte er nicht ausweichen, wie sie ihm eine Klatschte. „Was...!“, schrie er auf und hielt sich seine Wange. „Wie konntest du das zu lassen...ich dachte immer du wärst nicht archaisch! Er ist noch ein Junge, und er war es auch damals schon. Und Jetzt hat er so einen alten Bock...“, rief Rhona und stampfte dabei auf. Mick sah zu seiner Frau und stimmte nickend zu, doch als sein Blick zu den verwirrten Arc fiel, stoppte er diese. „Rhona, Stopp...“ „Nein, ich werde nicht stoppen...das ist ekelhaft!“ „RHONA, schau zu Arc...“, befahl Mick und hatte einen sehr scharfen Ton angeschlagen. 

Seufzend schaute sie zu den Mann an der Wand und erkannte auch erst jetzt den verwirrten Ausdruck. „Was meinst du Rhona, was ist mit Harry, mit meinem...?“, und stockte. Es war so,als wäre dort etwas was er nicht greifen konnte. Etwas was er wissen sollte, und doch nicht erkannte. Verwirrt und beinahe verzweifelt reibt er das Mal auf seiner Hand, und blickte fragend zu seinen beiden besten Freunden. „Harry und du seid verbunden, durch einen alten Heiratsvertrag. Wieso weiß ich nicht, und du offensichtlich auch nicht...der Vertrag besteht seid Harrys ganzem Leben...“, erklärte Rhona. „Verbunden? Ich bin mit Harry verbunden...aber, wie? Was? Das kann nicht sein...“, stammelte Arc und sank auf seine Knie . Wohl es nicht unlogisch war, beide hatten sich beim jeweils anderen nicht nur sehr wohl gefühlt und außerdem war Harry dann Seins. Seins. „Meins...“, flüsterte er. „Oh, es hat schon angefangen...“, hörte er Rhonas Stimme. „Was hat angefangen...“ 

„Du weißt das gleichgeschlechtliche Bindungen damit einhergehen, das die Partner nach Unten und Oben, oder besser Sub und Dom aufgeteilt werden ohne das es was mit Sexpratiken zu tun hat. Der Obere also du, ist zumeist sehr beschützend, eifersüchtig und auch mit gewissen Eigentumsgedanken beherrscht. Während Harry wahrscheinlich sehr sanft sein wird, und er kann dich beruhigen. Sobald ihr dann miteinander geschlafen habt, und sich alles gesetzt hat kann Harry schwanger werden.“, erklärte Rhona. Arc hörte schockiert zu. „Habe ich deshalb das Gefühl bei Harry seien zu müssen, oder habe seine Schmerzen gefühlt? „Ja...“ Er beobachtete die Beiden weiter wie sie den Trank machten, und sagte ihnen dann Bescheid das er nach Harry sehen würde. Gefühlt musste er einfach bei ihm sein. Schnell lief er die Treppe nach oben und entdeckte Harry unter den Decken vergraben, immer noch unruhig und auch noch mit diesen Blitzen umgeben. Besorgt setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben das Bett und strich Harry ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dieser fing sogar sanft an zu lächeln im Schlaf, so als würde er Arc spüren. Arc nahm dessen Hand unter der Decke und blieb so sitzen. Es schien ihn wie Stunden in denen er Harry beobachtete, dankbar nahm er etwas später von Rhona etwas zu essen und zu trinken an. Diese hatte auch Unterlagen von den Buntverträgen dabei, den Harry und ihn aneinander band. Seufzend nahm er einen Schluck nach dem Lesen und beachtete weiter seinen Gefährten, den das war der junge Mann. Plötzlich hörte er ein Murmeln und Flüstern: „Arc, was ist los?“ Und erblickte Harry der ihn an lächelte, immer noch vollkommen ermüdet und zuckend. Er konnte beobachten wie sich dessen Augen weiteten, als dieser die Blitze entdeckte. 

„Warum kann ich mich kaum bewegen...und was ist die Blitze?“,fragte der junge Mann. „Harry, du hast versucht deinen Magiekern zu entdecken, dabei hast du eine Blockade entdeckt und diese sorgt für die Blitze. Die Blockade hat deine Magie unterdrückt, und Freunde von mir brauen gerade einen Trank der dich befreit davon. Und da ist noch mehr...“ „Noch mehr...“fragte die leise Stimme von Harry. „Ja...“, seufzte Arc und strich über Harrys Wange. Lächelnd beobachtete Arc, wie sich dieser der Berührung entgegen streckte. Dann fragte er Harry, während er diesen weiter streichelte: „Was weißt du von Bundverträgen?“ „Bundverträge...so ähnlich wie Hochzeitsverträge?“ „Ja, so ähnlich aber mit einem Unterschied. Man kann sich nicht scheiden lassen, man ist gebunden fürs Leben. Des weiteren ist es aufgeteilt in Dom und Sub, und der Sub kann auch natürlich schwanger werden, da man über die Magie gebunden ist. Es ist noch viel mehr...“, wurde er unterbrochen von Harry: „Warum erzählt...“ „Weil es uns betrifft, wir sind gebunden...und haben diesen Bundvertrag, wie weiß ich nicht. Doch ist es nicht rückgängig zu machen...“ Schockierte grüne Augen sahen ihn an, und eine leise zittrige Stimme ertönte: „Du bist verflucht...“ „Verflucht...nein, Harry. Wir schaffen das, schlaf noch was...erstmals machen wir dich wieder fit.“ Ein Nicken und die Augen schlossen sich. Durchatmend betrachtete Arc diesen, und wusste das es nicht leicht werden würde. „Wir hat er reagiert?“, fragte ihn Mick als dieser reinkam. 

„Schockiert, aber ich denke es wird noch dauern bis es sackt...“ „Aber, du weißt er hat kaum die Zeit...Jetzt ist er für dich noch krank, aber wenn er geheilt ist, dann werden deine und seine natürlichen Instinkte anspringen.“ „Ich weiß, aber wir schaffen es...“ Die nächsten Tage fanden für die drei Erwachsenen in einem stetigen Wechsel statt, Mick und Rhona hatten ihre Kinder bei den Großeltern, den Eltern von Mick untergebracht. Beide wechselten sich mit dem Brauen von dem Trank ab, oder des stabilisieren von Harry. Dieser schlief die meiste Zeit, inzwischen ins Bett von Arc umgezogen. Arc hatte ihn persönlich rüber getragen. Die wenige Zeit wo Harry wach war, aß er etwas oder trank. Sein großer Gefährte lag auf der anderen Seite von Harry, beide und auch die beiden Heiler hatten festgestellt das Harry am ruhigsten war und auch weniger litt, wenn er Kontakt zu Arc hielt. So auch drei Tage später, Harry lag eingekuschelt an der Seite von Arc, dieser strich über Harrys Rücken dabei. „Duschen...sauber!“, murmelte Harry. 

Das sprechen fiel ihm schwer. „Du möchtest Duschen...Rhona geht das?“, fragte Arc die Frau im Eingang. „Eher Baden und nur mit dir...“,erklärte diese. Arc lächelte zu Harry hinab, dieser hatte sich rot werdend an Arcs Seite vergraben. „Ok...“ Arc schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf, dann hob er Harry auf seine Arme. Das Wasser im Bad hatte Rhona herbei gezaubert, und angenehm erwärmt und mit heilenden Zusätzen versetzt. Dann verschwand sie aus dem Bad und ließ die Beiden alleine. Arc setzte Harry auf die Toilette. Dieser war immer noch tomatenrot und schaute zur Seite. Arc zog sich zunächst bis auf die Boxer aus, dann schaute er zu den jungen Mann. „Soll ich dir helfen...?“, fragte er nach. Harry wurde noch röter, und schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf und schwankte bedenklich, doch Harry schaffte es stehen zu bleiben. Doch als er sein Hemd über den Kopf zog, kippte er zur Seite und in die Arme von Arc. Dieser schloss seine Arme um diesen, und Harry wurde noch roter. „Es leid...schwindlig.“, stammelte er. „Dann helfe ich dir...“, und ohne einen Blick zulange auf Harry zu haben zog er diesen aus. Schnell entfernte er auch die Unterwäsche, dann setzte er Harry in die Wanne und sich dahinter, so lag Harry mit seinen Rücken ans Arcs Brust. „Peinlich...“, murmelte Harry. „Nein, Harry. Du bist im Moment krank, sobald die Blockade weg ist und es dir besser geht, wird auch deine Kraft wieder kommen....“ Beruhigend schaute er hinab, dann wusch er Harrys Haare und auch Arme und Beine. Arc nutzte diesen Moment nicht aus, auch wenn er es sehr genoss so nah, Haut an Haut zu seinem Partner zu sein. Aber genoss es nur in Richtung Behaglichkeit, zu mehr wäre er gar nicht in der Lage in dieser Situation. Die beiden verbrachten einige Zeit in der warmen Wanne und dösten vor sich hin. Es klopfte an der Tür und die Beiden wurden aus dem angenehmen Zustand gerissen. 

„Ihr solltet rauskommen, Arc der Trank ist fertig. Kühlt jetzt ab und morgen können wir Harry den Trank geben...“, ertönte die Stimme von Mick. So half Arc Harry aus der Wanne und beim abtrocknen,dann noch saubere Sachen anziehen. In beiden Fällen hieß das Pyjama. Im Schlafzimmer legte Arc Harry ins Bett und setzte sich wieder auf die andere Seite, der junge Mann kuschelte sich sofort wieder an Arcs Seite. Dieser blickte auf den dunklen Schopf an seiner Seite und beobachtete diesen beim Einschlafen. Morgen würde es den jungen Mann endlich wieder besser gehen. Er strich durch die Haare des Jungen und atmete durch. „Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen...“,vernahm er eine Stimme an der Tür. Dort stand Mick, und Rhona war da hinter. „Was wird morgen passieren...“, stellt er die Frage, die in seinem Inneren brodelte. Mick antwortete: „Wir werden Harry den Trank geben und dann müssen wir abwarten, bis sich dieser im ganzen Körper verteilt. Sobald dies Geschehen ist, wird es schmerzhaft für ihn und brennen im ganzen Körper. Dabei kannst du ihm helfen, denn das Brennen ist seine Magie. Sie befreit sich und muss sich zunächst wieder beruhigen, und wenn du bei ihm bist beruhigt es ihn zusätzlich. Dann wenn sich die Magie wieder beruhigt hat, kann Harry sich erholen. Er wird wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage noch Fieber haben, aber dann wird es ihm Besser gehen.“ 

„Ok, wie stark sind seine Schmerzen dann...“ „Sehr stark...“, sagte Rhona. Den Abend verbrachten die Erwachsenen im Schweigen, Rhona und Mick unterhielten sich über Telefon mit ihrer Familie. Arc blieb bei Harry. So verging die Nacht in schnell, und der nächste Morgen startete für Harry in einer angenehmen Wärme. Er kuschelte sich näher an sein Kissen, und vergrub seine Finger in Stoff. Doch warum bewegte sich das Kissen, und woher kam das Brummen. Verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen und erblickte vor sich Stoff. Eindeutig von einen Pyjama. Nach den Farben auch der, den Arc am Abend angezogen hatte. Die Wärme war so angenehm, also kuschelte er sich mehr an diesen, im Schlaf hatte Arc auch seine Arme um Harry gelegt und diese drückten ihn näher. Harry schaute nach oben zu Arc auf, dieser schlief noch und hielt ihn dabei warm. Er dachte über die Worte von diesen in den vergangenen Tage nach, Arc war nun sein Gefährte und sie gehörten zusammen. Es freute Harry tief in seinem Inneren und er genoss das Gefühl der Wärme, die Sicherheit und das er nicht mehr einsam war. Er bemerkte in seinen Gedanken versunken nicht, wie Arc aufwachte und dieser schaute nach unten in die großen grünen Augen. Arc drückte Harry noch näher, denn auch dieser genoss die warm und den Körper gegen sich. „Morgen...“, brummte Arc nach einiger Zeit und schreckte Harry aus dessen Gedanken. Ein vorsichtiges „Guten Morgen...“, kam ihm entgegen. „Wie geht es dir...“ „Es geht,nicht besser und nicht schlechter, heute nehme ich den Trank?“ 

„Ja, und es wird nicht sehr angenehm Harry.“ „Das habe ich nicht erwartet...“, und entfernte sich ein Stück von Arc. Harry setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Sand aus den Augen. Das er dabei unglaublich süß aussah, merkte dieser erst als er Arcs Blick bemerkte. Dieser hatte sich auch aufgesetzt, und ihn beobachtet. „Was...“, fragte Harry nach. „Du bist nur sehr süß gerade...“, lachte Arc als er den Schmollmund von Harry bemerkte. Der ältere Mann lehnte sich schnell vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Harry, dieser konnte nicht so schnell reagieren als es schon vorbei war. Aber dieser kurze Moment schien sich in sein Hirn zu brennen, und diese Lippen wollte Harry wieder spüren. Harry schaute dem Mann nach, als er auf stand und ins Bad ging, dabei legte er seine Finger an seine Lippen und fuhr diese gedankenvoll nach. So merkte er auch nicht wie Mick und Rhona reinkamen, mit Frühstück. „Guten Morgen...hier ist Frühstück und der Trank, würde sagen kurz essen, dann etwas frisch machen und wir legen los!“,erklärte Mick und stellte das Tablett aufs Bett. Arc war inzwischen auch wieder ins Zimmer gekommen und stimmte den Plan zu. Er setzte sich neben Harry und beide aßen etwas, es war nur Müsli mit Früchten, und Joghurt. Nach dem Essen machte sich auch Harry frisch, und dann setzte er sich aufgeregt aufs Bett. Er konnte den Erzählungen der Erwachsenen kaum lauschen, und war nervös. So dauerte es nicht lange, das er seinem Bedürfnis einfach nach ging. Harry setzte sich die Seite von Arc und kuschelte sich an ihn, die Nähe des Mannes beruhigte ihn sehr. „Sollen wir loslegen, Harry?“, fragte Arc ihn und strich ihm über den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich, habe etwas Sorge...aber ich muss?“, fragte er die älteren Leute. „Ja, Harry. Jetzt geht es dir gerade gut, weil du geschlafen hast und dich etwas erholen konnte. Aber die Blitze sind jetzt schon wieder dabei mehr zu werden und dann kommen auch die Schmerzen Harry...“, erklärte Rhona. „Du schaffst das Harry, und ich bleibe auch hier...“, beruhigte ihn auch Arc. 

Mick reichte ihm den Trank, er war weiß und roch als er die Phiole öffnete zum einen sehr scharf, und auch faulig. Die Nase rümpfend nahm Harry allen Mut zusammen und schloss die Augen , in einer Bewegung schluckte er den ganzen Trank und keuchte: „Wie eklig...“ „Soll ja auch helfen und nicht schmecken...“ Alle hielten ihre Blicke auf Harry und es begann langsam. Harry atmete schneller und rieb sich über die Arme, zugleich fing er an sein Gesicht an die Brust von Arc zu pressen. Er fing an zu schwitzen und zu keuchen,und dann zu schreien. Diesen Schmerz hatte Harry noch nie erlebt, und er viel langsam in einen besinnungslosen Zustand und nur der Schmerz blieb. Besorgt musterte Arc ihn und murmelte beruhigend Worte zu den jungen Mann in seinen Armen. Auch die anderen Beiden waren natürlich besorgt, auch wenn sie wussten was passierte. Nur nach 15 Minuten, blickte Arc verzweifelt zu den Beiden. „Wie lange...?“ „Das wissen wir nicht, kommt auf die Zeit an, in denen die Blockade auf Harry lastete...aber mindestens die Hälfte seinen Lebens, der einzige Vorteil nur Schmerzen und diese auch gleichbleibend, also sind keine Schäden an Nerven zu vermuten...“ Also hieß es warten für alle Beteiligten, das Ehepaar sorgte für Essen und Trinken, damit zu mindestens Arc genug Kraft hatte. Dieser blieb während der ganzen Zeit bei Harry. 

Der junge Mann lag in seinen Armen und schüttelte sich vor Schmerzen. Arc nahm ihn einen Teil der schmerzen, aber es war lange nicht genug. Bis zur Mittagszeit verging die Zeit sehr schnell, und erst der Nachmittag zog sich entsetzlich, und es fiel Arc schwerer seinen Partner so voller Schmerzen zu sehen.Er redete beschwichtigend mit diesen, doch es war wirklich nicht einfach und nach dem die angesetzten acht Stunden vor bei waren, fing nicht nur ein bisschen Sorge an, sondern die Verzweiflung. Während all dieser Zeit leidet Harry, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Körper von Innen verbrannte und das über Stunden, schon nach wenigen Momenten beschloss er sich in seinen Geist zurückzuziehen. So befand er sich wieder in dem Gang, wo er während seiner Meditation war und entdeckte sofort wie sich bei jeder schmerzenden Welle eine Tür nach der anderen dessen Schlösser und Ketten verlor. Und wie sich auch ein befreiendes Gefühl in Harry schlich, also machte er sich auf den Weg Richtung Magiekern. Dieser hatte sich von den dunklen Blitzen befreit, und Harry seufzte wohlig. Da er dort noch mehr die Nähe zu Arc spürte. Sie waren ja auch über Magie verbunden. 

Kurz entschlossen ging er dann zu den Türen und spinste bei den meisten rein. Jeder Tür stellte nicht nur einen Zweig der Magie dar, sondern auch sein Wissen darüber. So war es nicht weiter überraschend das der Raum eindeutig Richtung Zaubertränke, viel theoretisches Wissen bereit hielt doch die praktische Erfahrung dargestellt in einem großen Kristallgefäß, doch recht leer war. Wohingegen alles in Richtung Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fast voll ausgereizt war. Es gab noch den Raum mit den Verträgen, aber damit würde er sich später beschäftigen. Ein weitere Raum waren sein Erinnerungen, und auch mit diesen wollte er sich jetzt nicht beschäftigen. So ging er zu einem der letzten Räume, der eine war eine dunkle Gittertür und als er in diesen trat, spürte er das es die dunkle Magie war, die jedem ja zu einem Teil inne wohnte. Dort gab es bis auf die unverzeihlichen keinerlei Wissen oder Erfahrung. Im anderen Raum wurde er dagegen eine Sekunde von einem hellen Licht geblendet, und als sich seine Augen daran gewöhnten erblickte er eine weite Wiesenfläche, mit einem Wald und den sanften Geräuschen der Natur und dem Duft von Sommer. 

Er entspannte sich, und hatte das Gefühl im Frieden zu sein. In weiter Ferne erblickte er mehrere Gestalten die auf ihn zu traten, es waren eine Frau mit dunkelroten Haaren, grünen Augen, einer hellen Haut und gekleidet in einem weißen Kleid. Neben dieser stand ein Mann mit wilden schwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen und leicht gebräunter Haut. Den dritten kannte Harry am Besten, ein Mann mit lockigen schwarzen halblangen Haaren, grauen Augen und einem hellen Teint. „Sirius...“, rief Harry und stürzte in dessen Arme. Dieser drückte ihn an sich und Harry konnte seine Tränen nicht zurück halten vor Freude und auch Trauer. „Jetzt fühle ich mich irgendwie beleidigt...“, erklang die Stimme des anderen Mannes. „Ach es ist doch irgendwie süß...außerdem hat unser Kleiner uns nie kennengelernt.“ Sirius drückte ihn etwas weg, und zeigte Harry die zwei: „Harry darf ich dir vorstellen....deine Eltern Lilly, und James Potter.“ So betrachtete er die zwei Personen ganz anders, und langsam trat er auf diese zu. „Mum, Dad...“, seufzte er und sprang auch in deren Arme. Weinend hing er an diesen und genoss die Umarmung seiner Eltern, die Wärme dessen und auch das angenehme Gefühl. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er all seine Sorgen. „Ich bin froh euch mal zu sehne, aber wie?“, fragte er und löste sich von ihnen. 

Sie alle vier setzten sich auf die Wiese und James fing an zu erklären: „Das Schicksal hat es uns für einen kurzen Moment erlaubt um dir nicht nur einiges zu erklären, sondern auch um dir die Kraft zu geben das alles zu bewältigen...“ „Wer bist du? Du klingst viel zu erwachsen...“, ärgerte Sirius. „Der Tod macht Erwachsen...mein Freund!“ „Was erklären? Wer ist das Schicksal? Was?“, unterbrach die Harry. „Dann fang ich mal an, Mein Kleiner. Wie du ja weißt wurde vor deiner Geburt Prophezeiung gemacht und diese lautete, das eine Familie ein Kind kriegt, die dreimal den Dunklen Gegenüber standen und überlebten. Und dieses Ende Juli, wie du weißt wurden wir nicht nur verraten, sondern auch dein Patenonkel wurde unschuldig inhaftiert und das führte alles zu den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr. Was du, und auch Dumbledore nicht wussten, ist das wir während wir uns versteckten einige Geheimnisse aufdeckten. Zum einen bin ich nicht die Tochter von Gregor Evans, und Harry es wird dich schockieren. Mein Vater ist Tom Riddle...“ „Aber wie? Was? Voldemord ist mein Großvater...“,schrie er schockiert auf. „Ja, er ist dein Großvater und er hat dich geliebt.“ „Geliebt...“ „Ja, als wir herausbekamen wer der Vater von Lilly ist haben wir ihn kontaktiert und er hat uns getroffen. Es war so süß, wie du einfach auf ihn zu gekrabbelt bist und er dich auf seinen Schoß genommen hat. Er gab dir unseren Familienschutz.“, sagte Lilly Potter kurz. „Aber er hat euch doch ermordet?“, fragte er nach. „Nein, das hätte er niemals getan. Harry, Dumbledore fand heraus, das uns dein Opa regelmäßig besuchte und hat einen Verrat gewittert, er kam an einen dieser Abende und mich und deinen Vater ermordet. Dein Opa beschützte dich, doch wurdet ihr beide von dem Fluch getroffen, und er konnte dich nicht zu ihm nehmen. Du solltest ihn so schnell wie möglich kontaktieren...“,machte seine Mutter weiter. „Aber die ganzen Angriffe in den letzten Jahren, und all das was erzählt wurde. Und Sirius...wie kann das sein?“ „Harry, dein Großvater wollte immer nur das schwarze Magie anerkannt wird, magische Wesen ebenfalls, das Muggelgeborene mehr integriert werden.. Er hat mit einer politischen Karriere angefangen, und dann wurde er von Dumbledore verunglimpft. Und dann hat er keine Chance mehr, er zog sich zurück in seine Studien und ja, dadurch ist er meist etwas aggressiver. IN den letzten Jahren hatte er nur versucht wieder an seinen Körper zu gelangen, und Dumbledore hat wie immer mit mächtigen Gedächtniszaubern alles verändert. Mein Schwiegervater ist mächtig, aber auch er hat keine Chance alleine gegen den manipulativen Dumbledore. Gott sei dank, hat er genug Freunde...“ „Ok, ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt machen soll...ich kann nicht nach England zurück, Dumbledore, er wollte...“, unterbrach sich Harry selbst. „Ich weiß, Kleiner und du musst mit jemanden reden. Arc wird wir helfen, zusammen mit Rhona und Mick. Und auch dein Großvater und dessen Freunde.“, beruhigte ihn James. „Was ist das mit Arc...warum ein magischer Vertrag?“, fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit nach. 

„Es ist leider komplizierter als du denkst, es ist ein alter Vertrag der Accounts, aus der Familien dein Vater stammt. Anders als die Darstellung von vielen, war dies eine sehr angesehen Familie, gerade bei den reinblütigen Familien. Sie waren Lords der magischen Welt und dein Großvater hat diesen Titel auch noch inne, und dort gibt es eine Sitte der arrangierten Ehe um die sogenannten Unterwürfigen der Familie zu schützen. Damit sind Frauen gemeint, und Männer die natürlich schwanger werden. Sie sollen nur an starke magische Personen geraten, so akzeptierte meine Magie deinen Vater als ich ihn traf. Dein Urgroßmutter Merope handelte leider dagegen, und verband sich mit einem Muggel, und dieser war nicht nur nichtmagisch sondern auch einer derjenigen, die Frauen Gewalt antaten. Sie wurde dafür bestraft in dem sie ihre Magie verlor, doch ihr Sohn wurde dann von deinen Großeltern mütterlicherseits angenommen. Und als sich deine Magie mit Arc verband wurdest du an ihn gebunden.“ „Das ist entsetzlich viel...aber, was ist Das!“, unterbrach er sich als er sah das die Drei langsam verschwanden. „Unsere Zeit ist um...Harry, kontaktiere deinen Opa. Und Sag Remus, das er nicht mehr trauern muss und nach seinen Partner suchen soll.“ , fing Sirius an. „Wir haben dich unglaublich lieb, und sind stolz auf dich.“, sagte James und nahm ihn zusammen mit den anderen in den Arm. Leider spürte Harry wie sich diese immer mehr auflösten, und trauernd schaute er diesen nach. Als sie ganz verschwanden, stand Harry langsam auf und dankte seinen Eltern und Sirius für alles. Er ging zurück in den Gang und dann zu seinem Magiekern, dieser hatte sich inzwischen um das doppelte Volumen ausgebreitet, dazu habe mehrere Stränge Magie die sich von diesen verbreiteten. Und einer von ihnen führte offensichtlich zu Arc, wenn er von der Wärme dessen Magie ausgeht. Dessen Magie anschauend und auch über Arc nachdenkend, schlich sich ein kleines Gefühl des Vermissend eins. Er spürte diesen nah bei sich, aber doch war er nicht bei ihm. 

Die Schmerzen schienen sich zusätzlich zusammen zu ziehen und auch wenn er hier weniger abbekommen hatte viel es ihm doch schwer sich zusammen zu nehmen. Was war das? Die Magie zog sich zusammen und Harry wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen. Arc hatte Harry näher an sich gezogen, die schmerzen schienen auf einen Höhepunkt zu sein. Die Magie zog sich um ihn zusammen und dann gab es von Harry ein helles Licht, und Arc wurde geblendet. Als er die Augen endlich wieder öffnen konnte, lag Harry schlafend und erschöpft in seinen arme, doch waren die schmerzen verschwunden. Kurz darauf kamen auch die beiden Anderen ins Zimmer und setzten zunächst einen Diagnosezauber auf Harry. „Und?“, fragte Arc aufgeregt nach. „Ja, es geht ihm gut. Seine Magie ist befreit und voll funktionsfähig, und eure Verbindung sehr stark.“, schmunzelte Rhona. „Und wann wacht er auf?“, kam die nächste Frage hinterher. „Wahrscheinlich am nächsten Morgen, mein Freund hast du was dagegen wenn wir zunächst nach Hause zurück kehren?“ „Nein, geht ruhig nach Hause. Ich danke euch...“ „Wir haben es gerne gemacht, und wir freuen uns deinen Kleinen kennenzulernen um ihn im wachen Zustand zu erleben....“ „Ja, macht das...ihr findet selber raus?“ „Ja, bis dann“ „Auf wiedersehen...“, sagte auch Rhona und die zwei verabschieden sich. Arc legte sich bequemer hin und genoss das leichte Gewicht auf seinen Körper, erdrückt Harry fester an sich und versucht auch endlich zu entspannen. So schlief er ein und hatte auch einen erholten Schlaf. 

Am nächsten Morgen war es Harry der als erster wach geworden war, und dieser bemerkte zunächst wie leicht er sich fühlte. Nicht nur leicht, auch erholt und endlich so, als müsste er nicht eine schwere Last auf den schultern tragen. Noch mehr genoss er aber die Verbindung zu Arc, er spürte ihn in seinem ganzen Sein, in seiner Magie und spürte die angenehme Schwingungen des Mannes. Harry öffnete seine Augen und erblickte vor sich ein männliche Brust bekleidet mit einem einfach Oberteil. Er hob seinen Kopf an und schaute zum schlafenden Arc, dieser hatte nicht nur ein Lächeln im Gesicht sondern auch einen sanften Ausdruck. Die Augen von ihm waren noch geschlossen und der ruhige Atem, das Heben und senken der Brust ließ Harry jeden Moment genießen. Nur das leichte Zucken der Augen ließ erkennen das Arc aufwachte und dann mussten sie mal schauen, was sie jetzt mit dem Wissen der Bindung und allem Anderen machten. „Morgen..“, erklang die klare Stimme von Arc und Harry kuschelte sich näher an diesen, um ihn dann auch zu begrüßen. „Guten Morgen, wo sind Rhona und Mick?“, fragte er auch zugleich. „Die zwei sind gestern noch zu ihrer Familie gereist, weil den Rest schaffe ich auch...wie geht es dir?“ Harry dachte einen Moment über die Frage nach, und stellte fest: „Mir geht es gut, wirklich gut...danke für alles!“ 

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und drückt Arc einen Kuss auf dessen Wange. Sie lagen noch einige Zeit im Bett, und machten sich dann daran aufzustehen. Harry genoss es auf den Beinen zu stehen und zugleich war er sehr wacklig. Sie nahmen ihre Sachen mit ins Bad und Harry wagte es sich unter die Dusche zu stellen, dabei wurde er von Arc beobachtet. Dieser genoss den gesunden Anblick des Jungen und doch blieb er wegen dem Schwindel noch in der Nähe. Während Harry unter der Dusche stand, beobachtete er ihn also und als er den schlanken und jungen Körper vor sich sah, hielt er es doch eher für einen Schlechte Entscheidung. Die langen Beine, der knackige Hintern, die haarlose und leicht muskulöse Brust, aber auch die großen grünen Augen die ihn beim wuschen ansahen. Als die Hand mit dem Schaum Richtung Mitte wanderten, lagen auch Arcs Augen auf diesen. 

 

Er konnte einen genauen Blick auf dessen Schwanz werden, und er war natürlich nicht so groß wie seiner, aber doch lang und dick. Harrys Blick zeigte wie er das Begehren in seinen Augen entdeckte. Zunächst war es ihm peinlich, aber auf der anderen Seite waren sie zwei so gut wie gebunden.


End file.
